


Slice of Life

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Car Accidents, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Death, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester is Saved, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soul Bond, Souls, Temple of Anubis (Overwatch), Temporary Character Death, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t how they expected it to end. An ordinary death for a Winchester? In an accident? No, no, but there it was, the news that shocked the entire community of hunters as one Winchester bit the dust again in the most uncreative manner. Not the legendary Winchesters who faced demons, gods, and Lucifer himself? To die of an accident seems ludicrous.Then there’s the angel who only wants one thing: Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little slice of life, I will need a few cheery fic in the future! It deals with death but mostly just Cas getting Dean back :)

It wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t how they expected it to end. An ordinary death for a Winchester? In an accident? No, no, but there it was, the news that shocked the entire community of hunters as one Winchester bit the dust again in the most uncreative manner. Not the legendary Winchesters who faced demons, gods, and Lucifer himself? To die of an accident seems ludicrous.

But not to the occupants of the Bunker whose lives took an unexpected trajectory when the impala plunged down a bridge in the middle of chasing a demon one night, with its owner unable to save himself, never to see daylight again.

Sam was beyond devastated, he barely said anything when he heard the news. It’s also apparent he didn’t think his brother would die this way, or for his brother to die that night at all when he remembered a very much alive Dean just telling him he’d go out to buy beer. 

Then Dean never returned, throwing the Bunker into despair, dimming all corners and blanketing everything in an atmosphere of utmost gloom. 

Sam was mostly in autopilot when the body was recovered. He had enough sense to take care of the retrieval of the impala from the barely 10ft lake too. It’s a good thing Eileen was there beside him the whole time. 

But he wasn’t the only one grieving. 

A certain angel who was miles away heard Dean’s accident and the first thing he did upon his return was not go straight to the Bunker to mourn with Sam, no. He immediately went hunting the escaped demon to put an end to its sorry life. 

It was easy to hunt it down. It’s the only one proud and stupid enough to declare itself the killer of Dean Winchester. 

Everyone knew his glory was short-lived because everyone knew that Dean Winchester’s name belongs to a certain angel.

That certain angel who suddenly appeared in that small gathering with blazing blue eyes filled with chilling anger, smiting the hell out of the demon and his demon audience. The angel laid waste to the small gathering, but he wasn’t done.

Castiel firmly believed he can get Dean back, he promised Sam just that in their phone conversation the moment he heard the news so after the errand with the demon, there he went marching to heaven, demanding to have Dean Winchester and no, he’s not going to take a no for an answer. 

Naomi herself appeared to tell him personally his goal was futile.

“He’s not here.”

Castiel bristles, angel blade sliding from his right sleeve, but Naomi is unaffected.

“Really, Castiel? After years of letting the Winchesters cheat death, here comes a fair ending, a proof of the cycle that all living must come to their final end, and you the angel of heaven ha the gal to oppose it? Until when do you plan to play the Winchesters’ god?”

“You and I both know taking and returning the Winchesters’ lives is more of Heaven's convenience than generosity. I am here to play that part, give me Dean and we'll be on our way.”

“You are hopeless, Castiel.” Naomi says cuttingly, “To think you would go against fate itself just for your beloved humans. You are blinded—”

“It’s because I love them!” Castiel’s voice rises, irate blue eyes flashing dangerously as he points the blade to her face. “I’ll ask only once. Where is Dean?”

Naomi’s face loses it's cool, replaced by a truly livid expression.

“With the Judge of Souls. You don’t really think we will let him enter heaven without a sound Judgement after everything he’s done… the first seal, Lucifer… tainting you…” 

But Castiel is already walking away to his car, trench coat whipping in his wake.

He calls forth Anubis from the Bunker alone. Sam and Eileen were made aware of Castiel’s plan and were instructed to deliver it to the Bunker so Castiel can go heal Dean’s vessel. 

Castiel will not suffer Dean being dead, none of them will. Dean whose always so vibrant and full of life, no Castiel won’t let that life be taken away. He won’t… can’t let Dean's life to get cut short.

Finally, Anubis graced the Bunker’s library with his presence again. Castiel mentioned the name of the soul he needed to be returned but the Egyptian god only surveyed him critically.

“I now understand why the Winchesters enjoy the… the privilege of having an angel literally on their side. It is most unique. Usually, angels don’t… _meddle_.”

“Change rules now, I don’t care about that, I need Dean’s soul. I am not asking.”

“I do not think it is a guardian angel’s duty to return their charge to life.”

“He isn’t just my charge…” Castiel begins, unable to hold the gaze of the Judge for a moment, but his resolve firms the next when he remembers Dean, “He is important to me, I want him back, and I’m not bargaining.”

Anubis’ eyebrows rise to heaven.

“That's not how it works. You know threats do not work on me,”

“You should know I’m _Castiel_ , and I don’t say threats I can’t deliver.”

Anubis frowns, silence falls between them until the Judge snaps his fingers, and there materializes in the air a giant book besides an abacus.

Castiel frowns.

“Are you weighing in Dean’s soul?”

“No. I’m weighing yours.”

Castiel blinks. He has never heard of angels being Judged before. But what does it matter? Heaven's door will always be open for him provided the other angels do not prohibit it. He gets impatient after a while but just as he’s about to protest, Anubis hums and stares him coldly in the eyes.

“It would seem like even with your current rebellious tendency, it doesn’t lessen your acceptance to Heaven… you remain pure and “ _angelic_ ” despite going against the will of the highest orders.”

Castiel wants to point out there are no High order or command, just angels following protocols but he’s too anxious and agitated without Dean around.

“I want Dean Winchester,” he says, finally his voice betrays him and emotions slink in, his heart too heavy. At the back of his mind, he can hear Sam praying endlessly to him and him alone. Castiel is praying too, faith to whatever destiny Dean is meant to fulfill which accidents have no place. He believes in himself. 

“Please.” His voice trembles.

Anubis too is unaffected.

“It’s too late for a miracle, angel, with his vessel destroyed… but ah… It’s because you are an angel that there is a chance…This is so unique and… miraculously meddlesome.”

They locked with each other’s gaze with the blue eyes steady and unyielding. Finally, Anubis snaps his fingers and his abacus disappears. Castiel travels his eyes around them expecting Dean, but nothing, yet he can feel him. Dean is here. His soul can almost touch him somewhere in the Bunker.

He stares back at the Egyptian god still giving him a mixed look between disdain and resentment.

Castiel holds his ground. “Where’s—"

“Your Dean, I know. You made it perfectly clear you will bring destruction to heaven and earth if he is taken from your sight… but know this, I would not have allowed this if not for Heaven’s unclear position about this Winchester, and certainly not without Death’s consent… what she wants to achieve by letting him die now remains a mystery to me. Maybe she is testing you.”

Castiel doesn't care about that now, but if Death is the reason this happened, then Castiel certainly needs a word with her too. But first…

“Dean.” He grits his teeth, unable to control his emotions, “I need him here now.” 

“Patience, angel. Before I reveal Dean Winchester’s whereabouts, I would like to be clear in one thing.”

He gives the Judge a wary look. “What?”

“I do believe you can still see Dean Winchester as a soul?”

“I can’t see him now.” He gripes.

“Well, you will. It’s either Heaven for him or Hell, but you will see him. I do believe your profound bond enables you to feel his presence, like a red string that bonds your soul, inseparable. It means in the afterlife it is inevitable that you and he **meet** each other again. So even with that guarantee of being with him for eternity, why are you still adamant to bring him to life? You can be with him for eternity, that’s the meaning of claiming his soul, is it not?”

Castiel gapes at Anubis, wordless. Of course, he knows that, of course, he knows he and Dean will always find each other even in the afterlife so long as they have the bond… but…

“It’s not yet time for him to die.”

Anubis lazily blinks once.

“So says the entire human race once their time arrives. No, stop the greedy notion that the world needs him. The world can still survive without Dean Winchester, Castiel. You can survive without him too seeing as he does belong to you, which is why I am inclined to surrender him. But why bother keeping him alive? Even Sam Winchester can move on from his brother, he will grieve for a long time, but that boy is a survivor. Dean Winchester taught him well, he can move on. So why?”

Castiel shakes his head.

“No, you don’t understand, Dean… it’s Dean who doesn’t want to go.”

“Some souls are not given that choice.”

Castiel’s eyes flicker fiercely.

“I am giving it to Dean, he…I know in my heart he wants to see more of this life, to watch Sam build a family, to experience a peaceful life and I am going to give that to him so I say he will not die like this. Now tell me where he is!”

“Such greediness.”

“It is why I’m here and not heaven.” His tone is icy but Anubis inclines his head graciously.

“Do as you see fit, angel, and perform your bent miracle. But know this, you can’t always spoil your charge.”

“To my last grace, I will,” Castiel promises.

The Judge gives him a final critical look before he acquiesces.

“Very well.” A short pause, Anubis nods at the Bunker door leading to the intricate corridors. “You will find him at the place he finds the home and peace the most.”

Anubis disappears.

Castiel sways a little, and then he’s sprinting towards Dean’s bedroom with his heart thumping fast. He just knows Dean will be there and he wasn’t disappointed when he opens the door and sees a form— a soul of a small boy sitting on the bed, crouched with arms around his knees. Castiel’s heart goes to him, soul on fire at finally seeing his bonded soul. He immediately runs inside to gather Dean in his arms.

“Oh, Dean!” he half cries, half shouts, embracing the warm soul tight. He just has to believe Dean will be here.

The soul wriggles from being smothered and looks up. 

“Cas?”

And there’s the full-grown man Dean Winchester staring up at him with familiar green eyes deep as the galaxies, and so pure and innocent. Castiel wants to kiss him, but for now, it’s enough that he can touch Dean’s soul.

Castiel pulls him into another embrace, heart rejoicing.

“Cas, what… I… they told me I was dead…how can that happen…I don’t remember…”

Castiel cups Dean’s cheeks in his palms, literally knowing he now holds his world.

“It’s going to be okay now, Dean… I am going to take you back… you don’t need to be afraid anymore, I’ll always be here for you.”

Dean’s soul shines brighter than any sun. Castiel will forever be blinded.

“I know you will. I wasn’t afraid.” Dean says with conviction, fingers clinging fast on the angel’s lapel and not for the first time Castiel wonders how it would be to kiss him now.

Dean seems to sense his need, their true forms more honest and more sensitive to the need of the other, so Dean’s eyes flicker to his lips. Castiel can’t say no to that invitation

He kisses Dean, heart, and soul. It’s the most wonderful feeling, like the time he claimed Dean, but this time it’s more of love than duty. He will never cease to save Dean Winchester.

“Stay with me, Dean,” he whispers, knowing Dean will remember this part because an angel touched a man’s soul again. A very beautiful soul. “I am going to bring you back.”

“I know you will, Cas,” sighs the man only too eager to cling on the angel. And when Sam arrives and Castiel miraculously heals the vessel, the history of Dean Winchester coming back to life once again did not surprise any.

After all, Dean Winchester got his very own angel right beside him, watching for him and his brother forever.

Dean Winchester is again, saved.

**Author's Note:**

> If I die young, bury me in satin  
> Lay me down on a bed of roses  
> Sink me in the river at dawn  
> Send me away with the words of a love song


End file.
